It's Not Fear
by CrowsGurl
Summary: 2D always got that weird feeling in his stomach around Murdoc that he assumed was fear. 2D X Mudsy One Shot


OK, so I wanted to try and write a oneshot for 2D and each of his band mates and possibly Cyborg Noods. I had no clue what to type until my dream last night so yeah.

2D X Murdoc

Enjoy~

2D laid in a fetal position on his bed, back turned to the window and the beast that was watching him through it. His body was shaking uncontrollably as he jerked the covers over his head. Whenever 2D saw or thought about the whale swimming around his room he'd get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him feel as though he was about to be ill.

He knew it was from him being scared, he just didn't know how to make it stop. The feeling would grip him if he merely thought about the thing outside his window. That, or...he shook his head and took a deep breath.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he managed to close the curtains without passing out from the insane feeling in his gut. Cracking open one black eye, he slowly turned to the window. Finding it closed, he sat back and sighed with relief.

A few seconds later he was back in the shaky position when his door suddenly flew open and hit the wall with a hollow bang. In the door way stood a not too happy looking Murdoc holding a bottle of rum in one hand, and a pack of cigarettes in the other.

2D bit his lip, pulling the blanket up over his knees and hugging it against his cold legs. Lately his room had been going from boiling to freezing and back in only a matter of seconds. Murdoc stormed towards the bed, jerking the blue-haired man up by his collar. 2D blinked in surprise, taking a few seconds to register the situation.

"A-Ah didn' do nufink!" He cried shrilly as Murdoc's face edged closer to his with a hideous scowl on it.

They were closer then normal, so close 2D could feel his putrid breath on his face. The feeling in his stomach came back ten fold and he grabbed at his gut, trying to stop it.

Murdoc glared down at him spitefully. "Whe'e is she?" He growled viciously.

"Whe'e i-is who?" 2D asked with a gulp.

"The android, dullard! Whe'e is she?" He jerked 2D sharply towards him, snapping his head back like a doll's.

"Ah d-d-don' know! R-rilly!" He pleaded, clawing at the hands on his shirt.

"Don' play stupid wif me Stua't! Whe'e is the fuckin' robot?"

2D panicked, the feeling in his gut growing increasingly worse as he got closer to Murdoc.

'Am ah really this asca'ed o' 'im? 'his feelin' is ho''ible!' The singer thought to himself, still grabbing at his stomach.

Murdoc brought back a fist and 2D gripped the hand that was holding him and gulped.

BAM.  
He was sprawled out on his bed, his cheek stinging and the feeling in his stomach going insane as Murdoc sat down on the edge of his bed and glared down at him.

2D sat up shakily, rubbing his cheek. He stared at the back of Murdoc's head for a few moment's afraid if he moved too quickly he'd get hit again. With slow, careful movements he reached the edge of the bed beside Murdoc.

He received a death glare, but didn't move. The feeling in his stomach dimmed down a little when he realized he wasn't as close as he'd expected to be.

'Then why don'cha get closa'?' His mind asked him, and he obeyed blankly, scooting towards the old man. Murdoc shot another glare, this one dripping with poison.

'The'e, see? Nufink happened.' His stomach fluttered a little more as he got a an inch closer, watching Murdoc from the corner of his black eye.

"Get any closa and I'll knock you' head of ye' shoulde's!" Murdoc hissed, turning towards him slightly.

"Why?" 2D asked suddenly, looking down at the other with an innocent blink.

"Why? Why what?" The older growled.

"Well, why a lot of fings. Why do yew always hu't me? Why am ah the only one yew dragged out he'e wif you? Why does it feel like the'es a bunch o' buttahflies in my stomach? Why do yew... why do yew hate me?" The first ones he said with a slight shrug, but the last one he had to force the hurt from his voice.

"...what?" Murdoc asked slowly, his glare nearly evaporating as 2D lowered his head.

"Yew hea'd me."

Silence filled the room. 2D was confused and afraid, thinking he was about to be beaten. Again.

'Why do yew hate me? Wot kinda fing was dat ta ask? He'es a question I should ask'em, 'why can't ah hate yew?' This realization made 2D blink a few times. He'd always acted like he was afraid of and hated Murdoc, but deep down he knew he could never really hate him. Never.

Murdoc's head was spinning a little as he gave each question a thought. 'I hu't you cause you dun' fight back. I dragged ya out he'e fo' you' voice. You' ju's afriad, nuthin else. And... hate you? Because...because... Because. Tha's good enough.'

2D looked over at the door when it opened, jumping a little as the cyborg stomped into the room. "'ey, Muds."

"What, face ache."

"Found he'." He pointed a gangly arm towards the metallic Noodle look-alike that stood with her arms crossed. She was watching him intently.

Not liking the stare and being a little creeped out, 2D scooted a little more towards Murdoc, who rolled his eyes with a slight grunt. The cyborg saw this and within two seconds had 2D pinned down on the ground with a gun to his head.

Both the bassist and singer had to take a moment to realize what was going on. 2D let out a high-pitched squeal as the gun was shoved a little rougher against his temple.

Murdoc leapt to his feet, snatching the small girl up by the back of her shirt and smashing her against the wall, holding her eye level with him as he glared at her.

"What the bloody 'ell a'e you doing?" He yelled, grinding her back against the wall.

"I was protecting my master." It replied coldly.

"From what? That fumblin fool?" Murdoc's voice was loud and angry as he made a jerky motion towards the singer laying flat-out on his back with a dazed look on his face.

With an angered growl, Murdoc threw the girl to the floor in front of the door. "Go back to you' cuboa'd! I don't want to see you' face again today, y'hea'?"

The cyborg glared up at him spitefully before pulling herself to her feet, brushing off her clothes and disappearing out the door. Murdoc watched her go before turning back to the dazed and trembling 2D.

"You still alive, dullard?" He asked, his voice dropping its previous anger and sounding more worn out and old.

"I-I..I...fink so." 2D raised a shaking hand and pinched himself.

Murdoc held out a greasy hand and the man coward back, huddling up in a ball as though about to be hit. "What the 'ell?" Murdoc growled, still holding out his hand.

Taking a moment to make sure he wasn't going to get a surprise beating, 2D slowly reached up and took hold of the hand. Murdoc jerked him to his feet with a grunt.

2D couldn't help a goofy smile. "Thanks Muds!" He said brightly, still holding onto the outstretched hand. The 'butterflies' in his stomach reacted violently, crashing against his insides as though trying to get out.

Murdoc looked up at the singers face for a few moments, finding it oddly calm and happy. "Don't look at me like that, face ache."

"Like wot?" 2D asked innocently, his huge toothless smile transferring some of the butterflies to the old man, disgusting him.

'What the 'ell is wrong with me?' He scolded himself in his head, wishing he could take each butterfly and one by one rip each leg, antenna, and wing off so they died a slow painful death.

Pulling his hand away, Murdoc's glare returned and he turned away from the blue-haired goof. "That. It disgusts me."

"Disgusts?" 2D partly stuttered, blinking down at the man. "Why?"

"No mo'e bloody questions!" Murdoc howled, spinning on his heel and stopping a mere half inch away from 2D's face. Murdoc almost laughed as a deep blush passed over his normally pale face and his dark eyes widened.

"Do you want to know why? Why I hu't you, why you'e out he'e, why the'es bugs in yer gut?" He asked in a fierce whisper.

2D nodded shakily, suddenly highly unsure of the situation.

Then it happened.

Murdoc's alcohol tasting lips crashed against 2D's cold one's, stunning him. He didn't move. He couldn't move. He was frozen to the spot as his mind spun.

Hands gripped his shoulders, long uncut fingernails digging into the partly revealed flesh and leaving bloody fingerprints. He squeezed his eyes shut, not knowing if he liked this or not. The hands on his shoulders shoved him sharply and he landed sprawled across his bed, gasping for air. His face felt like it was on fire and his shoulders stung faintly.

Murdoc stood over him, glaring his normal hateful glare. "The'e, happy now? Will you stop with the bloody questions?" He growled, crossing his arms when the singer didn't reply.

"B-b-buh you neve' answe'ed why yew hate me." 2D said in a dazed voice as he tried to focus on the red and black eyes that were watching his red face.

"Ain t it obvious 'nough?" Murdoc yelled in a slightly angered way. "I've had enough of you fo' one day. I'm leavin ta go beat the shit outta the cyborg and see what the 'ell made he' malfunction."

With a glance over his shoulder he was gone, leaving the boy to himself. He blinked a few times, still gasping a little. He laid there for goodness knows how long, before pulling his blankets over him and falling asleep.

Murdoc pressed his back to the door, sliding down it with his thoughts ringing in his ears.

'I'm waitin fo' you to fight back. I brought you out he'e to get you away from them blasted 'elicopte's. Those buttah flies, I got' em too, dun' worry. And I dun' hate you dullard. I...' His thoughts trailed off and he shook his head, pulling himself up and stomping over to the lift to go yell at the cyborg.

XxXxXxXxX And there we go! I got this idea in my dream last night, so I think this might have tid-bits from stories I read before I went to sleep, so sorry bout that ^^'

Guess what you guys? I have a wonderful beta reader now! Her name is FlamingoOnFire and she has some awesome Gorillaz stories, so yall should go check out her page ;D

Oh, and about the four oneshots, I'll leave it up to you guys if I do Cyborg Noods. Just tell me "CN thumbs up" or "CN thumbs down". Thanks for readin and plz review!

(PS- This was made to be bold and italics, but notepad screwed it up again and so...yeah. Sorry guys and sorry FoF cause you worked hard on that ')

~CrowsGurl 


End file.
